ydsenatefandomcom-20200214-history
The National Corporate Party
When asked what the party's principles were, the leading philosopher of the movement, Alex Sullivan, wrote that the doctrine of the party "stands for unity and hierarchy, and holds that without these, freedom is impossible. The State should not be some mere night watchman, but an active part of society which all members of the community take part in." While its official name is the National Corporate Party, it is often called the Legio Lupa by members, some of whom resentful of the perceived abandonment of revolution by the party in favor of parliamentary democracy. The LLP supports corporatism and syndicalism, as well as taking inspiration from Futurism, Sorelian myth, Idealism, and anti-materialist philosophies. It views liberalism as a "selfish ideology," and believe in a political collectivism where individuals unite based on nation, culture, and a common interest. Besides politics, the LLP has been known to sponsor music, art, and literature. Many of its members were originally cosplayers who joined the organization out of a love for fashion and revolution, and some regional Greyshirt legions dye their hair blue, pink, black, or gray with other anime-ish additions to the standard uniform. Ideologies Economically, corporatism and national syndicalism are both popular in the party. While the Corporatists believe in more rights for the workers, they are against the nationalization of private property, and believe in entrepreneurship. The Syndicalists, on the other hand, argue that the nation can only be complete when all unfair division is removed, and believe that corporatism is a mere transitional stage to a socialist economy. Both of these emphasize the need for national unity, which they perceive liberalism to be an antithesis to with its emphasis on individuality over the Greater Good (i.e the national community). Private interest is expected to make sacrifice for the public. The Nation and the State are both exalted by the NCP which perceives them as being not only territorial or economic, but as spiritual, a reality which all citizens take part in. For this reason, it demands representation of all members of society (labor, managerial, etc.) Its ideas are heavily influenced by the Doctrine of Fascism and Hegel, the former being uncomfortably observed by some party members. Political Positions Voter Base Electoral History Foundation History It has been said that if the National Corporate Party was a quilt, three threads went into making it. The first were delinquents, normally schoolgirls that rebelled against what they perceived as a stagnate culture. A famous example was Célia Lobo who wrote "Death to matter, long live motion!" on a building using lipstick in 1997. The second were former socialists under Matilda Kerr who founded an underground movement emphasizing volition and dynamism. Kerr had been inspired largely by the delinquents, and some joined the underground party. Third were the nationalists, monarchists, and revolutionary conservatives who believed that the nation had been perverted by capitalism. When the dictatorship fell and the movement that Kerr founded transitioned into a political party, many were opposed to the move. They believed that parliamentary democracy was corrupt and would lead to the same mistakes made during the past seventy years, while the movement's anti-parliamentarian character and revolutionary nature would mark it's superiority over the new parties. Kerr, however, decided to rename the organization "the National Corporate Party," to mark this change. Category:Parties